


i'll be by your side

by icecreamhour



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Jaebeom tries his best, Kid!Jackson, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Single Dad Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: He’s always known that Youngjae had a son. A three-year-old named Jackson. Youngjae had been open about it on their first date, showing him photos of Jackson from his wallet. Jaebeom was already endeared with Youngjae on the first date. He was so fond of the way Youngjae was proudly showing him all of the photos he kept of Jackson, and the lock screen on his phone was also a cute picture of both of them.The only thing is, Jaebeom is awkward with kids.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 15
Kudos: 105





	i'll be by your side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbles/gifts).



> i hope you enjoy the honey nut feelios ♡

Jaebeom is nervous. He’s never been this nervous in his entire life. His palms feel clammy, and every time he tries to air them out of his pockets he keeps on getting weird looks from random people passing by on the street. He’s even more nervous than he was on his first date with Youngjae. He couldn’t stop stressing over finding somewhere to eat. He doesn’t know what three-year-olds like, and Youngjae insisted that going for hot pot would be fine. 

He’s always known that Youngjae had a son. A three-year-old named Jackson. Youngjae had been open about it on their first date, showing him photos of Jackson from his wallet. Jaebeom was already endeared with Youngjae on the first date. He was so fond of the way Youngjae was proudly showing him all of the photos he kept of Jackson, and the lock screen on his phone was also a cute picture of both of them. 

The only thing is, Jaebeom is awkward with kids. Youngjae didn’t introduce the both of them right away, and Jaebeom knew that was understandable. You don’t want to introduce someone into a kid’s life if you don’t know how long they’ll stay. It’s been four months now, and Jaebeom’s made it clear that he isn't going anywhere.

He’s still waiting outside the restaurant, and Jaebeom spots them down the street. Youngjae has a tight hold on Jackson’s hand, while he skips along next to him on the sidewalk. Youngjae stops just a few feet away from the restaurant, waving at Jaebeom to come over. He approaches them a little hesitantly, watching the way Youngjae pulls Jackson’s beanie back to cover his cold ears. 

“Seunie, make sure your hat stays on, okay?” Youngjae says and lightly boops his nose. 

“ _Appa_ ,” Jackson whines. “No.” 

“No?” Youngjae sighs. “We’re going to eat some yummy food, are you excited about that?” 

Jackson mutters something that Jaebeom can’t hear, and Jaebeom finally takes his chance. He squats down so he can be closer to Jackson, and gives him a small wave. 

“Hi, Jackson,” Jaebeom smiles. 

It’s a poor effort because the minute Jackson looks up at him, he starts sobbing. It’s not even a quiet cry, but a full-on wail. He’s sobbing into his hands, and Youngjae immediately picks him up and takes him into his arms to soothe him. 

“Shhh,” Youngjae says and gently rubs his back. “It’s okay, Seunie, that’s just Appa’s friend.” 

“‘M cold,” Jackson cries. “I want— home,” he stutters through his tears. 

“It’ll be okay, Seunie,” Youngjae soothes him again. “We’re going to have some yummy food to make you feel all warm, doesn’t that sound good?” 

“Yes,” Jackson’s voice is muffled against his neck, and Jaebeom can hear him hiccuping through his tears. Jaebeom tries to smile again when Jackson peeks at him from over Youngjae’s shoulder, but all that does is earn him a glare from a three-year-old. 

“We’re eating with Appa’s friend,” Youngjae tells him, and turns Jackson around so the two of them can get a good look at Jaebeom. Jackson’s stopped glaring at him, but he’s still not smiling. He’s still cute at this age— his cheeks are just as chubby as in the photos Youngjae showed him. “Can you say hi to Jaebeom Hyung?” 

“Hi,” Jackson mumbles quietly. 

“Hi,” Jaebeom repeats. “Are you ready to go inside?” 

Jackson turns his head again, tucking his face into Youngjae’s neck. He finally stopped crying, but Jaebeom guesses he’s used up all his friendliness for the day. 

“Sorry,” Youngjae says, his voice sounding apologetic. “He’s a little fussy today.” 

“It’s fine,” Jaebeom smiles. “You’re both doing your best.” 

“So let’s go eat?” Youngjae asks. He’s still holding Jackson, and Jaebeom doesn’t want to overstep. “I’m starving.” 

The restaurant is small and cozy, and just warm enough for Youngjae to be able to take off Jackson’s hat. His hair is a poofy mess when Youngjae pulls it off, and Jaebeom watches fondly as Youngjae smooths out his hair. 

“Appa,” Jackson bats at Youngjae’s hands. “Stop.” 

Youngjae manages to brush Jackson’s hair down, and the three of them get seated at a small table. Jackson insists on not having a booster seat, preferring to crawl into Youngjae’s lap instead of sitting by himself. Youngjae told him that they usually shared anyway, and this place was meant just for that. 

The food comes out pretty quickly, and the broth is hot when Jaebeom dumps all his meat and vegetables in it. He still hasn’t said anything yet, just listening while Youngjae talks Jackson through on blowing on the food before he eats anything because it’s too hot. 

“Appa’s friend is going to be with us for a while,” Youngjae says, scooping a small helping of rice into Jackson’s own smaller bowl. “What do you think, Seunie? Isn’t Jaebeom Hyung nice?” 

“Have— food?” Jackson asks with a mouthful of food. A bit of rice hangs from his lip, and Youngjae carefully brushes it off with his thumb and wipes it on one of the napkins. 

“Yes, I’m paying for our food today,” Jaebeom smiles, even though his cheeks are filled with food. 

“Thank you,” Jackson says, still chewing on his food. He’s smiling a little more now, and Jaebeom will take that as a win. 

* * *

Jaebeom takes the two of them home. He cleaned his car specifically for this occasion and even bought a booster seat for Jackson to sit in. Youngjae normally took the bus, and since it was cold out Jaebeom wanted to do one last thing for them before the end of the date. Youngjae makes sure that Jackson is secure and his seatbelt is on in the backseat, and before Youngjae closes the door, Jackson starts crying again. 

“Appa,” Jackson cries. “Don’t leave.” 

“I’m not leaving, baby,” Youngjae soothes, and wipes the tears of Jackson’s cheeks. “I’ll be sitting right in front, okay?” 

“Okay,” Jackson hiccups. “Promise?” 

“I promise,” Youngjae says earnestly. “We can even have a treat when you get home.” 

Jaebeom gets distracted, not managing to catch what Jackson else mumbles before Youngjae finally joins him in the front seat. When everyone’s settled, he makes sure to keep the music off. Youngjae told him that Jackson always falls asleep during car rides, so Jaebeom doesn’t want to disturb the peace. 

His hands are gripping the steering wheel, and Jaebeom drives slower than usual. Even at the stoplight, Jaebeom still doesn’t loosen up. It’s a red light, and Youngjae reaches over to put his hand over Jaebeom’s. 

“You’re so cute,” Youngjae laughs quietly. “He’ll like you, I promise.” 

“It’s not—” Jaebeom stutters. “How can you be sure?” 

Youngjae nods towards the backseat, and just like Youngjae said, Jackson is fast asleep. 

“He’s just a kid,” Youngjae reassures him. “He cries a lot, yeah, but once he gets to know you better, he’ll keep asking about you all the time.” 

“If you’re sure,” Jaebeom grits his teeth. 

“Don’t be too hard on yourself,” Youngjae grips his hand this time, letting Jaebeom loosen his grip on the steering wheel. “You’re trying, and that’s more than anyone else ever did.” 

Jaebeom’s trying, and he hopes that’s enough. It was going to take time, and he just hopes that Youngjae is just as patient as he is.

* * *

Next week, Jaebeom is waiting for Youngjae at the park. It’s not warm enough for a picnic, but he brought hand warmers and snacks just in case Youngjae didn’t come prepared. He was also meeting two of Youngjae’s friends for the first time, although Jaebeom is less nervous than he was when he met Jackson. 

He’s still scared he’ll make Jackson cry again, or say something wrong. He’s still trying, and frantically texting Mark and Jinyoung for last-minute advice. None of it helped that much anyway, since Mark seemed to be a natural, already having nephews and nieces. Jinyoung taught preschoolers, and they all seemed to love him. Jaebeom blames all his luck on the fact that he was an only child. He never had any siblings to dote on, and he was always used to being the baby of the family. 

Now, Jaebeom had one deal to face, and it was trying to get Jackson to like him. 

He can see Youngjae in the distance waving at him, and his two friends trailing behind him while holding hands with Jackson. He looks happy, laughing and, giggling while Youngjae looks like he keeps on fussing over all three of them. Jaebeom laughs, and he catches up to meet them halfway. 

“Hi again,” Jaebeom says, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. Jackson is still playing with Youngjae’s friends, and Youngjae steps forward to press a soft kiss against his lips before Jackson can notice. 

“Hi,” Youngjae smiles. “I missed you.” 

“Missed you too,” Jaebeom murmurs. 

“Hey,” one of Youngjae’s friends calls. “You still haven’t introduced us to—” 

“Appa’s friend,” Jackson says. “Jaebeom Hyung!” 

“You remembered,” Youngjae’s beaming, and squats down to pick Jackson up in his arms and swing him around. “Seunie, you remembered,” Youngjae laughs, and kisses Jackson’s cute dumpling cheeks. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Jaebeom’s still awkward, and it feels like Youngjae’s friends are sizing him up, even though both of them are younger than him. 

“Yugyeom,” the taller one says. “I’m Jackson’s favorite.” 

“Ignore him,” the other one nudges Yugyeom slightly and steps forward. “I’m Jackson’s real favorite, BamBam.” 

“So, is there a secret then?” Jaebeom asks playfully. “Is there a way to get Jackson to like you?” 

“Mmm,” Yugyeom hums. “Not really, no.” 

“Please,” BamBam scoffs. “He only likes Yugyeom because he has a dog, that’s his entire purpose, to show Jackson cute pictures of Dalkyum.” 

“Dal is way cuter than any of your cats,” Yugyeom huffs. “Here,” Yugyeom holds up his phone and shows Jaebeom his lock screen. It’s a cute, fluffy pomeranian, and Jaebeom understands why a three-year-old would be obsessed. 

“I prefer cats too,” Jaebeom says, siding with BamBam. 

“Finally,” BamBam sighs. “Someone with _taste_.” 

Jaebeom seems to earn BamBam’s stamp of approval fairly easily, and Jaebeom takes this as a win. They all spend some time at the park together and play with the soccer ball that Jaebeom brought. 

It’s BamBam and Jaebeom against Yugyeom and Jackson, all while Youngjae watches and pretends to be the referee. BamBam had told him beforehand, a tip, to let Jackson and Yugyeom win the game. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway, because Jaebeom was called _Ilsan water fist_ for a reason. Yugyeom and Jackson demolish them at soccer, although it was mainly Yugyeom kicking the ball left and right while Jackson seemed to stumble in the grass, sitting down and picking it between his fingers instead of playing. 

When they take a little break, Youngjae gets Jaebeom to spend a little more time with Jackson. The two sit together in the grass, and Jaebeom gives Jackson his juice box and a cheese stick as a snack. 

“Thank you, Hyung,” Jackson says while he sips his juice. 

“Did you have fun today, Jackson-ah?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Mm,” Jackson nods. “I like Gyeommie Hyung.” 

_Gyeommie Hyung_. Jaebeom is starting to think he has to get a dog for Jackson to like him now. Yugyeom and BamBam are still messing around with the soccer ball, although Jaebeom thinks it’s turned more into a game of dodgeball. 

“Gyeommie Hyung is fun,” Jackson’s mouth is full, and he’s still picking at his cheese stick between his small hands. He has a bit of cheese hanging from his lip, and Jaebeom wipes it off with his thumb. “ _Hey_ ,” Jackson whines. 

“Ah, sorry, Jackson,” Jaebeom says, his voice getting a little higher and squeaky. He can’t make Jackson cry. Not again. He’d be even more embarrassed, especially with Youngjae’s friends here. 

Jackson seems to forget pretty quickly and takes another sip of his juice box while watching Yugyeom and BamBam play. Jaebeom sighs in relief. It’s another small win for him, and maybe Jackson is finally warming up to him a little bit. 

“Gyeommie Hyung!” Jackson yells. He drops his juice box on the ground and the leftovers of his cheese stick. Jaebeom is quick to clean it up and watches as Jackson slowly runs to catch up with Yugyeom and BamBam. 

Jaebeom sighs again and flops down in the cold grass. He’s a little tired now, especially after running around and chasing a soccer ball for a few hours. He hasn’t played this much in ages. Jaebeom’s serious and dedicated to his relationship with Youngjae, and Jaebeom is still going to try his best to show Youngjae that he’s good with kids. 

“Hey,” Youngjae says, and lays down next to him in the grass. “I think he’s really starting to warm up to you.” 

“He just said that he likes Yugyeom,” Jaebeom laughs. “Do I have to get a dog?” 

“Yugyeom’s just his favorite for the week. Last week, it was BamBam because he brought him a slice of cake. He couldn’t stop asking for him every day at dinner,” Youngjae sighs. “You know I have a dog, right?” 

Jaebeom’s been to Youngjae’s place numerous times. Always on date nights when Youngjae dropped Jackson off at his parent’s house, or another sitter. He’s seen the trail of Jackson’s clothes and toys around the place, but never a dog. 

“What?” 

“Her name’s Coco. She lives with my parents, though. She’s not quite good with younger kids, so we’re waiting until Jackson is older so I can have her back.” Youngjae tells him. “She’s more of a lapdog, and Jackson gets to have fun playing with Dal and Yugyeom, anyway.” 

“That’s nice,” Jaebeom hums. He reaches over, just to link his fingers together with Youngjae’s. The grass doesn’t feel as cold, and he can hear Youngjae giggle when Jaebeom squeezes his hand. “Maybe one day—” 

Jaebeom doesn’t finish the thought. The dream he has, even if they’ve only been together for four months, almost five. He thinks about the life they can have together, maybe one where they all live together. 

“Jaebeom?” Youngjae asks. 

“Yes?” Jaebeom says and turns his head to look at Youngjae. 

He looks beautiful like this. Jaebeom watches as Youngjae looks up into the sky, with his eyes bright. The tip of his nose is a little red, and Jaebeom wants to lean over and kiss him. 

“I had a really good time today,” Youngjae breathes out. “Jackson’s happy, and my friends really like you.” 

Jaebeom can’t help but smile and squeeze Youngjae’s hand a little bit. 

“I think—” Jaebeom stops and finds a way to rephrase his words. “No, I know—” 

“Know what?” Youngjae smiles and turns his face to look at Jaebeom. 

“I love you,” Jaebeom says, for the first time. 

“I love you, too,” Youngjae answers, and squeezes Jaebeom’s hand back. 

* * *

Things get easier. Jackson still cries, whenever Jaebeom makes a misstep. Whether it be accidentally moving Jackson’s sippy cup at home or being unable to help find one of his toys that Youngjae had thrown in the wash. Three-year-olds get dirty pretty quick, and Jaebeom finds himself having to borrow Youngjae’s shirts every time he comes over. 

Jaebeom’s starting to enjoy himself, trying to find different ways to win over Jackson’s affection while he’s so insistent on glaring at Jaebeom any time he tries to dote on him. It’s like that day with the cheese on Jackson’s face. Youngjae says it’s just because Jackson hates being clean, or anyone trying to fix his hair. Jaebeom ruffles him up a little bit, and it earns him a giggle instead of a glare. 

“Jaebeom Hyung!” Jackson giggles, and tries to run across the apartment. “My hair!” 

He just had a bath, and Jaebeom was going to watch while Youngjae put him to sleep for the night. Jaebeom was going to leave shortly after, but Youngjae was insisting he stay for a bit so they could finally get some _alone_ time. 

Jaebeom settles down in Youngjae’s bed, with the door cracked open. It’s a little cold, and he pulls the blanket over his ankles. He guesses he’ll only have half an hour with Youngjae before something comes up, so Jaebeom tries to make the most out of it. 

“He’s finally asleep,” Youngjae says, voice hushed. He closes the door behind him and locks it, and Jaebeom stretches his arms out on the bed. “God, I swear one of these days I just might pass out,” Youngjae sighs, and flops onto the bed next to him. 

“You’re doing great,” Jaebeom hums. “Come here.” 

Youngjae leans in, gently pulling on the collar of Jaebeom’s shirt so he can kiss him properly. It’s been so long since they’ve been able to do anything, and Youngjae’s hand is soft, brushing against the back of Jaebeom’s neck. Jaebeom pulls him closer, and Youngjae’s practically in his lap now. He smiles into the kiss, and Youngjae draws back, placing gentle kisses against Jaebeom’s neck. 

“It’s been a while,” Youngjae breathes. 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom’s voice is a little raspy, and his hands are firm around Youngjae’s waist. He’s already half-hard, and Jaebeom has to hold himself back from flipping Youngjae over and finally doing something about it.

It’s like Youngjae read his mind because he’s pushing his hands under Jaebeom’s shirt, and all Jaebeom can do is lean his head back and try not to let a loud moan escape from his mouth. Jackson was still sleeping in the other room, and Jaebeom didn’t want to disturb that. 

Youngjae’s hands are so soft, just teasing against the most sensitive part of his skin by his hips. He grinds down against him, and Jaebeom stifles another moan. 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Youngjae says, his voice low and breathy. 

“God, Youngjae,” Jaebeom groans. “I—” 

The moment never lasts that long. They’re both interrupted by Jackson’s loud, groundbreaking cry from the other room. Jaebeom doesn’t react at this point, since it’s the fourth time this has happened already. 

“I really thought he was going to sleep through the night,” Youngjae sighs. “I must’ve forgotten—” 

Jaebeom looks over at the bedside table, and that’s where he sees it. Jackson’s favorite toy of the month— or the moment. A little blue dinosaur, and it’s dirty and covered in snot. Jaebeom grabs it, and carefully passes it over to Youngjae. 

“Here,” Jaebeom says, and kisses Youngjae on the lips one last time. “Bring it to him.” 

“What would I do without you.” 

“You’ve been doing great all this time without me,” Jaebeom praises him. “You’re a great dad.” 

“Stop,” Youngjae blushes, and finally gets off of Jaebeom’s lap. “I suppose you’ll be going home now, then?” 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom sighs and sits up. “I’ll text you and we can figure out dinner tomorrow.” 

“Goodnight,” Youngjae says one last time. He sounds a little disappointed, but Jaebeom grips onto his hand before he leaves. 

“Everything’s good. We’re good.” Jaebeom assures him. “I’m here for the long haul.” 

* * *

Jaebeom’s schedule has always been more open between the two of them. He’s a producer, so Jaebeom spends a lot of time working from home in his own studio instead of having to go out and run errands. A group he worked for just had a comeback, so Jaebeom has had more downtime instead of spending his time cooped up in the studio. 

He’s sitting on the couch with Nora, having an easy day, and lazing around. Jaebeom thinks he might nod off until he hears the sound of frantic knocking against his door. 

Jaebeom gets up in a rush, and Nora feels a little heavy when he tries to get up. When he opens the door, he’s surprised to see Youngjae, looking sweaty and carrying a bag while Jackson stands quietly next to him. 

“I’m really sorry about this, and I had no one else to ask, but,” Youngjae says, sounding a little stressed out. “Could you watch Jackson for a few hours?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Jaebeom nods and takes the bag from Youngjae’s shoulder. He’s only a little scared since this is the first time Youngjae has ever asked him to look after Jackson alone. 

“Thank you, so much,” Youngjae sighs out. “You have no idea how many people I had to call today, I almost cried,” he says a little quieter, just so Jackson can’t hear. 

“You don’t need to worry,” Jaebeom comforts him. “It’ll be fine.” 

“Jackson-ah,” Youngjae says, and kneels in front of him. “Jaebeom Hyung is going to look after you today, so be good, okay?” 

“Okay,” Jackson nods. “I’ll try.” 

Youngjae kisses him on the forehead and ruffles his hair one last time. “I mean it, Seun-ah.” 

This is how Jaebeom ends up with Jackson’s care bag, and now he’s standing in the middle of his living room while Jackson sits spread out onto the couch. Jaebeom put on Pororo— at Jackson’s insistence. 

Nora had already tucked herself away in her favorite spot when she heard the knocking on the door. He notices that she’s wandered around a little more, and when Jackson gets a little restless, he notices Nora sitting underneath the TV.

“Kitty!” Jackson gasps. 

“Seun-ah,” Jaebeom says and sits on the ground next to the coffee table. Nora still hasn’t moved, and Jackson looks like he’s going to jump down from the couch at any second. “If you want to pet Nora, you have to stay very still, okay?” 

Jackson nods. 

Nora doesn’t do much, other than get up from her perch and slowly make her way towards Jaebeom. She makes herself comfortable on his lap again and purrs when Jaebeom strokes the spot behind her ears. 

“Can I?” Jackson pleads. 

“Okay,” Jaebeom waves him over. “But slowly, okay? Or else Nora will get scared.” 

Jackson looks determined and climbs down from the couch. Pororo is long forgotten, and he’s very focused on being slow and quiet so Nora won’t dart away. He’s sitting right next to Jaebeom now, and Nora’s eyes are still closed, happily purring against Jaebeom’s chest. 

“Just wait,” Jaebeom says. Nora opens her eyes a little bit, and Jaebeom can see her nose twitching now that Jackson is close. “Let her smell you.” 

Jaebeom takes hold of Jackson’s hand— it’s so small, and he’s actually so quiet. It’s the first time Jaebeom’s ever seen him so determined, and Nora sniffs experimentally at Jackson’s hand. 

He giggles. 

Nora’s attitude doesn’t seem to change, so Jaebeom strokes the back of her ears again until she purrs. 

“Like this,” Jaebeom shows him. 

“Cute,” Jackson says quietly. He copies Jaebeom exactly, gently scratching the back of Nora’s ears while she purrs. 

Nora lets the two of them pet her until she gets bored. It doesn’t last very long, and when Jaebeom’s done petting her, she walks off of his lap and returns to her normal spot under the TV. It’s warmer there, and Jackson leans on Jaebeom’s arm and they both watch TV while sitting on the floor. 

Jaebeom will take today as a victory, and he can thank Nora for that. 

* * *

Youngjae won’t stop sending Jaebeom tiny video clips of Jackson asking about Nora and when the next time he’ll get to go to Jaebeom Hyung’s house is. Jaebeom is proud already, finding himself in the spot of _Favorite Hyung of the Week_ , much to Yugyeom’s dismay. 

Jaebeom does something to one-up himself, and even buys Jackson a kitten plushie that looks just like Nora. Jackson takes to it immediately, declaring it the Toy of the month. Youngjae says he never goes anywhere without it, taking it to bed and snuggling it to death every night. 

He’s talking to Youngjae on the phone one Saturday afternoon, and he catches him while he’s in the middle of doing laundry. They’re only discussing some plans for the weekend until Jaebeom can hear a very loud sob in the background. 

“Ah,” Youngjae sighs. “He must’ve woken up from his nap and realized I took his toy to put it in the washer.” 

“ _Youngjae_ ,” Jaebeom fake gasps. “How dare you take his plush.” 

“I really thought he was asleep!” he can hear Youngjae move, frantic in the background with cluttering noises. Jaebeom stays on the phone, and the crying only gets louder. 

“Jackson-ah, it’s okay, Appa’s just cleaning your toy and everything will be better and cleaner,” Youngjae soothes him. 

“Appa,” Jackson wails. “I want my kitty.” 

Jaebeom can only imagine the picture, a frantic Youngjae trying to pick up Jackson and soothe him. He doesn’t want to hang up just yet, and Jaebeom hears another loud clutter. He thinks Youngjae must’ve dropped the phone, and he can still hear Jackson crying. 

“Just wait, Seun-ah, I’ll find kitty for you,” Youngjae soothes, and he’s further away and Jaebeom can’t hear his voice. It goes quiet for a moment, nothing in the background other than Jackson’s soft sobs. 

He’s about to hang up, until he can hear someone picking up the phone again. 

“Hello?” Jackson hiccups. 

“Seun-ah,” Jaebeom says. “It’s Jaebeom Hyung.” 

“Hyung,” Jackson sobs. “I want Hyung,” he cries even louder. 

“Seun-ah, everything will be okay, Appa will find your toy,” Jaebeom reassures him. 

“No,” Jackson hiccups again. “I don’t want Appa. I want Hyung.” 

“Seun-ah,” Youngjae calls again, and Jaebeom still can’t get a grasp on what’s happening. He thinks Youngjae may have taken the phone back, because Jackson’s cries are faint again. Jaebeom can still hear him crying, asking where Hyung is. 

“Youngjae?” Jaebeom asks into the phone. “Are you still there?” 

“God, look what you’ve done,” Youngjae sighs again. “He won’t stop asking for you now, and he’s saying that he hates me. Or, at least if he knew that word, he’d be saying it.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Jaebeom laughs. “He loves you.” 

“Yeah, sounds like he loves you more now because he wants Hyung to be his new Appa now,” Youngjae huffs. 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Jaebeom says, a little more gentle now. “Just hold on.” 

“Thank god,” Youngjae groans. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Jaebeom makes his timely arrival to Youngjae’s apartment in less than half an hour. Jackson’s calmed down a little more, and the second Jaebeom walks into the apartment, he runs to Jaebeom and clings onto his legs. 

“Jaebeom Hyung!” Jackson exclaims. “Appa gave me my toy!” 

He hands Jaebeom the kitty plushie, and as Youngjae said, it’s still snotty and gross. Jaebeom laughs, and takes the plushie in his hands while Jackson is still clinging to his legs. 

Youngjae’s not that far behind him, and Jaebeom notices that he’s laughing now too. 

“I remember when you were so worried that he wouldn’t like you,” Youngjae’s beaming, and Jaebeom’s never been so happy. 

“I still am a little worried,” Jaebeom says nervously, and gently pats Jackson’s back. “Seun-ah, is everything okay now?” 

“Yes,” Jackson says, voice muffled. “Can Hyung stay?” he asks. 

“Yes,” Jaebeom answers. “Hyung can stay.” 

* * *

Jaebeom loses track of how much time it’s been since he and Youngjae had a proper date night. Jackson was with a sitter— Jaebeom didn’t ask who. Jaebeom was ready to stay the night in, cook a nice dinner for Youngjae, and maybe have a drink or two before they went to bed, but Youngjae had other plans in mind when he said _date night_. It’s been so long since they’ve had time alone, and the second Jaebeom walks in, Youngjae already has his lips pressed to his mouth, kissing him like it’s the first time. 

He doesn’t know how he ends up here so quickly, in Youngjae’s bedroom while they’re busy tearing each other’s clothes off. Youngjae’s here, warm and solid underneath him while Jaebeom trails soft kisses down his body. He lingers for a bit, pressing his lips against his stomach while Jaebeom pulls at the waistband of his pants. 

“Fuck,” Youngjae moans. 

It’s been awhile since Jaebeom’s heard that, the sound of Youngjae becoming a mess underneath him. He teases him and draws it out, and takes Youngjae’s cock in his hands. He licks slowly at the head, letting his tongue linger when he laps his tongue over the slip. Youngjae tugs at the ends of his hair, but Jaebeom doesn’t budge. 

“God, I missed this,” Jaebeom says, just before licking right down the length of him. It’s so much, and Jaebeom has to keep himself from grinding against the bed. 

“Hyung, please,” Youngjae gasps. 

Jaebeom lets the tip of Youngjae’s cock sit against his tongue, and swirls it around the tip just to hear Youngjae moan again. He’s already satisfied, and Jaebeom’s hands are firm against Youngjae’s waist to keep him from fucking up into his mouth. 

“Where is Jackson, anyways,” Jaebeom says, not even thinking about it. 

“At Yugyeom’s,” Youngjae groans. “Can you just—” 

Jaebeom stops, leaving Youngjae completely untouched. He can’t even believe what Youngjae just said, and sits up on the bed and tries to button his shirt back up. 

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Youngjae gasps, and sits up. “What’s going on?” 

“You can’t leave Jackson at Yugyeom’s,” Jaebeom says, and zips up his jacket, not even caring about the buttons on his shirt. “That’s basically like, leaving a child in the care of another child.” 

“Yugyeom’s not a child,” Youngjae rolls his eyes. “He’s been babysitting Jackson since before—” 

“Is Euigyeom home?” Jaebeom asks. Yugyeom’s brother was usually the one who took the charge while babysitting since he was about the same age as Jaebeom. They both looked after Jackson, but Jaebeom felt more secure when it was the both of them and not just Yugyeom. 

“No,” Youngjae says, still sounding a little dazed. “He said his brother wouldn’t be home.” 

“This just proves my point, we need to pick up Jackson right now,” Jaebeom insists. 

“Hyung,” Youngjae whines, and lets his head roll back against the bed. “When did you have to get so responsible? Can’t we just have one date night in?” 

“We can have a date night when your parents are available as a sitter,” Jaebeom says, leaning down to kiss Youngjae on the forehead. “Come on, let’s go pick him up and have ice cream.” 

* * *

Another five months have passed, and Jaebeom finds himself getting the hang of the kid thing. He’s not as awkward as he was before, and sure, sometimes Jackson does cry, but it’s not as worse as it was in the beginning. 

Jaebeom thinks he’s finally picked a thing up or two, especially since the kitty plush he gifted Jackson is still his favorite toy out of the rest. 

“Are you sure about this?” Jaebeom asks. Youngjae’s holding onto his hand tightly, and they’re both watching as Jackson runs around an empty apartment. They were going to sign the lease soon, and Jackson spent a few weeks getting used to Nora while he and Youngjae both slept over at his place a few times. 

“I’m sure,” Youngjae says, and kisses him on the cheek. Jaebeom watches as he takes his phone out of his pocket with his free hand. Jaebeom assumes he’s going to take a picture of Youngjae, only he’s surprised when Youngjae lets go of his hand. “Can you pick up Jackson for a second, I want to take a picture.” 

“Sure,” Jaebeom nods. “Seun-ah, come here,” Jaebeom calls. 

Jackson runs over, talking so fast that Jaebeom can’t pick up what he’s saying. Something about Appa, Hyung, and almost yelling with excitement. Jaebeom picks him up in his arms, and Jackson hugs him close, pressing their cheeks together. 

“My cute little dumplings,” Youngjae coos. 

“Hey,” Jaebeom pouts. “My cheeks aren’t that big.” 

“I beg to differ,” Youngjae says. “Smile!” 

Jaebeom smiles, big this time, and Jackson’s cheeks are squished up against his face. He’s never been so happy. Jackson actually likes him, and he loves Youngjae so much. He never thought he’d start a family just like this, and Jackson clings to him even after the photo is taken. 

Youngjae steps forward, and whispers into Jaebeom’s ear. It’s only for him, and Youngjae pulls him in close. 

“I love you,” Youngjae whispers. “So much.” 

“I love you, too,” Jaebeom says back. “Both of you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachzoned) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned)


End file.
